Tolong sayangi Naru
by uzumaki namikaze jeane
Summary: naruto adalah anak remaja yang menderita dan haus kasih sayang orangtuanya. ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah memperdulikannya. bagi mereka memberi naruto materi dan hidup berkecukupan sudah cukup. Naruto yang merasa menderita akhirnya memutuskan JALAN YANG SALAH. membawa dia dalam KEGELAPAN TANPA AKHIR.


**WARNING: Typo bertebaran,ini merupakan cerita singkat doang,Eyd berantakan**

 **Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **jeane hanya pinjam karakternya saja. tetapi ceritanya milik jeane.**

 **jeane buat cerita ini berdasarkan kisah seseorang yang dekat banget dengan jeane tetapi jeane tambahi beberapa alurnya.**

 **jeane sudah minta izin buat post cerita ini berdasarkan kisah sepupu teman jeane. bahkan dia berkata sama jeane biar ceritanya menjadi pelajaran buat semua orang agar tidak ada lagi yang menyesal seperti sepupu dia yang meninggal dikemudian hari.**

 **buat orangtua atau calon orangtua di seluruh dunia. sayangi anak-anakmu selagi dia didunia ini. walaupun kau memberi mereka banyak harta membuat mereka kecukupan dalam materi tetapi mereka tetap menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian kalian sebagai orangtua. sayangi anakmu sebelum kalian menyesal ketika dia tidak akan ada lagi disisimu.**

 **ok tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi.**

 **cekidot...**

 **Happy reading Minna...**

 **dont forget for review minna. love you ^-^**

 _"Penderitaanku"_

Didunia ini tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya! Satu pun tidak!

Semua orang yang kupercaya mengecewakan diriku!

Hanya diriku sendiri yang bisa kupercaya!

Aku mohon beri aku satu aja orang yang bisa kupercayai selamanya!

semuanya menyakitiku! semua mengecewakanku! menghinaku! semua mengkhianatiku!

Kami-Sama...

Aku capek, Aku capek dengan hidup ini. Sejak dulu Aku menderita! Sekali saja beri aku kebahagiaan!

Aku sudah capek Tuhan disetiap hidupku selalu memberi kepalsuan!

Selalu saja aku memberikan "Fake Face" kepada semua orang.

selalu memberi wajah kebahagiaan. tapi aku sendiri tidak Bahagia Tuhan! TIDAK SEKALIPUN!

Tuhan aku sudah terlalu jauh didalam dasar kegelapan ini! aku sendiri disini! tidak ada yang mengerti diriku bahkan orangtuaku!

aku hanya punya diriku sendiri untuk kupercaya! SEMUA ORANG YANG KUPERCAYA MENGKHIANATI DAN MEMANFAATKAN KU TUHAN!

aku tau mereka begitu tetapi tetap saja aku pura-pura BAHAGIA!

biar mereka merasa kalau hidupku bahagia Tuhan, biar aku sendiri yang tau betapa gelapnya kehidupanku!

dari kecil hanya kegelapan yang menemani diriku, hingga sekarang tetap kegelapan!

Temanku hanya kegelapan!

aku iri dengan kehidupan mereka yang bahagia Tuhan!

sekali saja aku ingin BAHAGIA Tuhan!

apakah permintaanku terlalu susah untuk dikabulkan?

kehidupanku yang 17 tahun kujalani semuanya hanya kehidupan PALSU!

hidupku PALSU, Senyum ku pun PALSU, dari kecil aku selalu memberi "FAKE FACE" kepada semua orang. Seolah-olah aku bahagia. Bahkan didepan orangtua ku sendiri. Mereka hanya memberi ku uang tanpa memberi ku kasih sayang!

Kaasan dan Tousan apa Naru salah kalau Naru hanya ingin kasih sayang Kaasan dan Tousan? Naru capek hidup begini terus? Naru tahu Kaasan, Tousan kerja untuk Naru biar Naru tidak menderita dan tidak merasa kekurangan dalam materi? Tetapi Naru juga butuh kepedulian dan Kasih sayang dari kalian berdua?! Naru gapapa kalau Naru harus hidup sederhana daripada Naru hidup berkecukupan tetapi Naru tidak bisa Merasakan Kasih sayang Kaasan dan Tousan!

Naru tahu Naru salah.

Naru telah melakukan kesalahan besar...

Naru telah melakukan seks bebas bersama Sasuke-kun. Membuat diriku hamil anak Sasuke-kun. Naru tahu Tousan dan Kaasan marah sama Naru dan kecewa sama Naru.

Tousan marah dan menampar Naru. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku aib keluarga.

Apakah Tousan tahu aku begini karena Tousan dan Kaasan?! Aku menderita dan kesepian karena Tousan dan Kaasan selalu sibuk! Aku sadar aku aib keluarga. Aib tousan sebagai pendiri dan pemimpin Namikaze-Corp yang dihormati serta disegani!

Naru tahu bahwa Tousan adalah pemimpin di perusahaan Namikaze yang berwibawa! dan semua pekerja Tousan menganggap Tousan adalah orang yang baik dan tipe kepala keluarga yang sayang sama anaknya! tetapi itu hanya pandangan orang-orang Tousan! Naru tidak pernah melihat Tousan berbuat baik sama Naru, peduli sama Naru seperti anggapan pekerja bawahan Tousan! itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka!

Naru pun akan keluar dari rumah kalian daripada Naru terus menderita.

Naru berniat mendatangi Sasuke kun dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Tetapi ternyata Sasuke kun tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Aku gak tahu lagi harus sama siapa bertahan didunia penuh derita ini.

Sasuke yang kupikir dapat membantuku malah membuangku dan meninggalkanku. Sekarang bahkan Sasuke kun sudah mempacari Sakura-chan. Mantan sahabatku yang mengkhianatiku.

Sekarang aku gak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Lebih baik aku MATI!

Hahahahahahaha Hidupku selama ini kosong tidak ada yang berarti! apakah ketika aku MATI aku baru bisa merasa kebahagiaan?! HA..HA..HA!

Akupun memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ada rel kereta api yang sedang dalam penutupan jalan karena akan ada kereta api yang akan melaju.

Akupun memutuskan berdiri ditengah rel kereta api. Menunggu kereta api itu menabrak diriku dan membawaku kehadapan Kami-Sama. Cahaya lampu kereta api menyilaukan mataku menandakan kalau Kereta api itu semangkin mendekat ke diriku.

Aku menitikkan air mata mengingat penderitaan hidupku. Dikhianati sahabatku, dikhianati kekasihku,tidak dipedulikan oleh kaasan dan tousan. Aku memang bukan anak yang berguna.

Aku hanyalah anak yang tidak berguna dan pembawa beban mereka!

"gomen ne Tousan,kaasan, dan Sasuke-kun. Mungkin jika aku hidup aku hanya jadi beban. Jadi lebih baik aku mati saja" isakku sambil tersenyum tetapi aku menangis juga.

Kereta api semangkin mendekatiku. Dan akhirnya menabrakku. Membuat ku tercampak jauh dan kepalaku mengeluarkan darah segar. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Aku tercampak 3 meter dari rel kereta api tetapi aku tercampak ditengah rel yang tetap melaju kencang. Aku pun merasakan saat roda kereta api itu melindasku. Membuat tulangku terasa remuk dan hancur, membuat Tubuhku hancur tak tersisa.

Akhirnya... akhirnya... aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini. Dunia yang telah membuat diriku hancur dan menderita.

Akhirnya aku bebas dari penderitaan.

Sayonara Minna...

 **TAMAT...**

 **Setelah membaca fanfic jeane harap memberi review atau saran. Review kalian sangat berarti buat author.**

 **Arigatou RnR please...**


End file.
